CV:Other items
Of course, the adventurers were vulnerable and mortal. These items helped them in their journies, and/or gave them an added bonus. Hearts In order to confront Dracula, the warrior needed to have a lot of heart that is pure, and the Belmont Family and their allies had it. Though sometimes, they needed to find more. These things were in abundant in their adventures. These provide the ability to use the sub-weapons and in some situations increase one's health. But also to use in purchase other weapons and other items. Nevertheless, hearts were a pivotal item in the Castlevania games. Rosary Beads Another gift from the Orthodox Priests. The Rosary Beads are blessed with righteous magic that sends out a blinding light that eliminates any enemies that's within range. Though this wasn't always in the adventures, but it provided a great aid for the Belmonts and other warriors who did use it. Roast Beef Of course, most of the games take place in the middle ages. So, the Belmonts and their allies and other warriors need to eat meat in order to keep up with their adventures. But this Roast Beef is usually found inside bricks (the biggest mystery) but they relief their weariness. But the question is...how do they stay tasty and nutritious while inside bricks? Well, that's a question that's boggling gamers (such as me, JohnnyOTGS) for decades. Garlic Of course, this is poison to vampires...and other monsters as well. But these holy loaves also reveal any magical merchants that are in hiding and waiting for an adventurer to come and reveal them. Simon used Garlic to reveal these merchants and received valuable items from them. Laurels These are not just any kind of herbs. These have special magic that renders one invincible for a short period of time. Simon had to use these in his quest to relieve himself from Dracula's Curse because he had to traverse poison swamps, and these Laurels protected him from the toxic properties of these swmaps. 2 & 3 Stones These aren't just any stones with roman numerals. These give anybody to has them special powers to use the sub-weapons more efficently. The 2 stone allows them to throw a sub-weapon twice in a row and the 3 stone allows one to throw a sub-weapon 3 times. Though these stones would disappear if one would obtain a different sub-weapon. So far, only Simon and Trevor were to use these stones as the Belmont members since them gained powers that allowed them to use them with more power. Transparency Elixir This container has magical liquid that'll protect one from the evil for a short period of time. Simon, Trevor and his allies and Richter used this Elixir, the real drawback is that this was a rare find. But it has served it's purpose for those who used it. Money Bags The Belmonts were on adventures, but that doesn't bean that can't collect booty in the process. At first, this gave whoever found these extra points. But in Symphony of the Night as well as other Castlevania games, they served as currency which Alucard, Reinhardt, Carrie, Cornell, Henry and Soma if they needed to purchase items. One of the more important items in recent Castlevania games. Cure Ampoule This small bottle contains a special liquid that can counteract any kind of toxic chemical. In Castlevania 64, Reinhardt, Carrie, Cornell and Henry fought enemies that threw poison at them. This item was the solution if they were poisoned. Though it didn't see any other games, but it proved useful for those who needed it. Purifying Orb Of course, Count Dracula also commanded an army of vampires to eliminate anybody who resisted him (and turn them into his servants in the process), in Castlevania 64 there were a good number of vampires that Reinhardt, Carrie, Cornell and Henry dealt with. If they were to be exposed by a vampire's bite and be infected by vampirism, they'll use this orb to relieve themselves from this awful curse. Unfortunately, this was it's only appearance despite it's importance in the game it appears in. Sun Card These cards aren't just for show or for a collection. This card along with the Moon Card, it can change time. The Sun Card can turn night into day, this is important for those who are infected by vampirism to delaying the process so they can give them more time to find a purifying orb. In other ways, it can also allow certain doors to become unlocked in certain parts of Dracula's Castle. Moon Card These cards aren't just for show or for a collection. This card along with the Sun Card, it can change time. The Moon Card makes the sun that basks the land during the day disappear with the darkness of night. In certain areas of Dracula's Castle, certain doors can only be opened at night.